The production of bis(hydroxyalkyl) esters of benzenedicarboxylic acids such as bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate has become of significant commercial importance in recent years because these diesters can be polymerized to form linear super polyesters. These polyesters such as polyethylene terephthalate are widely used in textiles, tire cord, and the like.
The present invention has developed from the investigation of new polymeric compositions derived from bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate which is now a inexpensive and readily available commercial product. It was deemed desirable to endeavor to introduce the excellent properties of bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate into polymeric compositions which could then be cured to high molecular weight, three-dimensional resinous structures that are substantially infusible and insoluble.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide novel curable compositions based on bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate.
It is another object of this invention to provide methods for curing thermoplastic bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate polymers in the form of thermoset shaped articles and coatings that have resistance to all ordinary solvents and are not adversely affected by ambient conditions of heat and light.
A further object of this invention resides in the provision of block polymers of bis(2-hydroxyethyl) terephthalate polyether derivatives.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and examples.